


You're my color

by ArmyAlex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Smith Dies, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyAlex/pseuds/ArmyAlex
Summary: * BASED OF AN AU FROM TUMBLR* (Everyone sees the world in black and white until they meet their soulmate, then everything turns to color)Levi was depressed. He has been ever since his colored world went black and white after Erwin died. What happens when a certain burst of color named Eren changes that?





	1. Chapter 1

A small thing i wrote randomly that i liked, its on original story, do not steal, I originally posted it on Quotev.


	2. Chapter 1

Levi sat at the local bar near his apartment. He sipped his simple Gin and Tonic, looking around at the couples dancing "I bet their world is colorful..." He sighs, thinking of what his 'best friend' Hange would say if they were here. "Lighten up shortstack. it's been three years. get back out there, find your color." Hange still thought it was possible to find another soulmate if yours passed away, but Levi himself didn't. Erwin was the only one for him, he was levi's color. Now that he was gone. everything was black and white. The beautiful green trees in the parks were now a mere gray, the bright colored banners around the small town they lived in now meant nothing to him. He sighed again, feeling the burn of tears, he flagged down the bar keep, ordering another drink. He hated life at this point. He was depressed, anyone blind, or stupid, could see it. they could all see it, in their happy colorful worlds. He threw back his drink, ordering another. He spent his weekdays working from home in his small but spotless apartment, and his weekends in the bar, getting drunk off his ass. What happened to his life? Him and Erwin were going to have kids. They were going to get married after Erwin finished law school. But that never happened. Levi's dreams. and world, were destroyed. "I have nothing to live for anymore.." He glanced at his sleeve, healing scars still lingering on his wrists from when Erwin first passed. He didn't leave his building the entire year, Hange had to grab food for him and made sure he ate and showered and basically to make sure he was still alive. He lost a lot of weight those first few months, looking like a walking skeleton, he rarely slept, and when he did, it was on the couch. Erwins clothes were still in the closet, and the bed was still unmade from when he went to school. Hr didn't go in the room. He never touched his side of the bed. Erwin's book he was reading the night before still on the nightstand, the bookmark permanently in place. He knew he couldn't go into that room. Not yet. Maybe not ever, He knew he wasn't ready. He had just finished his third drink when someone sat next to him, he looked at whoever it was, and as their eyes met, Levi's black and white world, exploded in color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters may be short


	3. Chapter 2

( " is speaking ' is thinking)

 

The two stared into each others eyes in shock "Please tell me that it happened for you too!?" The younger of the two had a desperate voice, the ravenette sitting beside him was very attractive, and he had spent his whole life staring through black and white, now, he could see everything in a new light, in color. The bright red and blue lights on the dance floor of the bar, the crisp redish brown color of the alcohol in his drink. It was amazing. Perfect even. Levi nodded "Yea....it happened..I'm Levi.." He held out a pale, slender hand out to him "Eren.." He laughs, happy to have finally found his soulmate, "I...my number! If you want it..of course I don't really know how this works.." He laughed shyly making the stoic Levi actually crack a smile. "I'll give you my number, we can go out sometime and get to know each other, that's what I did with Erw-" He stopped short. Eren's eyebrows furrowed "Levi with who?" He sighed "I had a soulmate before..Erwin..he passed. I will tell you more about it later, I didn't think I would find another soulmate but...I..you're adorable" He laughed nervous, writing his name on a napkin and giving it to him "Here. We'll plan a date, and get to know each other." Eren smiles and took it. "Maybe one night, I can spend the night at your place." he nods stiffly, thinking of all the memories of his life with Erwin. 'Get over him Levi. You are the lucky few who found another chance at love.' "Yes Eren, you can spend the night whenever." He bought him a few drinks, and they went their separate ways, after a long hug and an embarrassing and inexperienced attempt at a kiss on Eren's part. Levi walked into his apartment, a smile gracing his lips. He once again felt happy and loved, and this time he wouldn't let anything take his love away. With determination, he opened the door to the bedroom he hadn't been in in years, seeing Erwin's things, and his smell assaulting his nose. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Goodbye, Erwin"


	4. Chapter 3

He stood in the doorway for a long time. Not knowing where to start. He looked around the room of their shared memories. his mind chanting at him to be happy he found love again. He needed to get over his past lover, "It's what Erwin would have wanted. you happy Levi. Be happy that you have another shot. it's what he would have done if it was him standing here, you would scream at him to move on. he's doing that to you Levi. Hear him yelling for you to stop being a pussy and make a good impression" He laughed softly " he would be, wouldn't he.." he trailed off, his smile shrinking down to his normal resting bitch face, then a distraught look of sadness, fear, reluctance. He picked up the book that Erwin was reading the last night they laid in that bed together, cuddled up as Levi slept, Erwin's insomnia keeping him up. He was way to into science fiction novels "Aliens from Mars? He was such a geek.." The smile returned. He could have the happy memories, his dorky partner reading such books, failing at cooking breakfast, singing Cher in the shower like the little gay boy he was. Levi was laughing at this point with those memories "A fucking geek." he smiled, holding the book to his chest "I love you Erwin. That will never change, but I am making room for a new love. You will still be in my heart." He put the book in the small bookshelf he had near the bed, both of them being avid readers. He took off the blankets and sheets, throwing them in the wash with the pillow cases, he needed to have the room clean, and....free of Erwin's scent. He moved the pictures of them to the small album in the bedside drawers. He looked at the closet with a deep sigh "This...is going to be the most difficult thing in my life..." he opened those doors, staring back at the 3 or 4 hangers of the deep red and black clothes that Levi had forgotten to take out that morning, and stayed there through his years of dreading the room he had once slept in, and the many hangers of white, crisp clothes, way to big on him, that belonged to Erwin. He closed his eyes, letting a tear escape "Be strong." he grabbed a large trash bag, deciding good-will could use the clothing he didn't need. He got to work, letting more tears fall as he grabbed that first button up out of the closet and threw it into the bag. He was strong. He could do it.


	5. Chapter 4

He started strong, barley even looking at the clothes as he pushed them in the bag, not wanting to risk opening the flood gates again, but once incident, one slip was all it took, he reached up to untangle a few hangers and as a few shirts fell, a box tumbled out. he looked at it, curious, and opened it, a ring, it was a ring. a gorgeous ring. He held it, looking at it as it shimmering in its case, his hand covered his mouth, barley muffling his loud sobs. He fumbled for his phone, hyperventilating, his eyes blurred with tears, his whole body shaking and quivering. He called the one person he could think of in that moment. "E...Eren..." He sobbed into the phone, loudly "P...please come over.. I...I can't.." he was coughing and sputtering and truly could not breathe. the air felt too cold and his chest felt like it was in a vice. Eren was panicking on the other line, he had already had his friend grab his keys and drive him over to the others house "Levi I am almost there. Don't worry. I'm coming." A few minutes later, though it felt like days to both males, Eren reached the house, he knocked frantically, before letting himself in. He heard the sobs, near screaming at this point. from upstairs, he followed the sound, and saw Levi, curled up inside of the closet in hysterics, holding a ring box to his chest, surrounded by shirts and a trash bag. "Levi? Levi!" Levi looked at him once, briefly, crying harder before blacking out.

 

He awoke about half an hour later. Eren had laid him down, and finished the work in the closet, he had set the ring on the dresser. When he heard Levi stir, he returned to his side. "Levi..?" He looked much calmer now. "eren...I'm sorry you had to see that..I...I can explain.." he took a breath, relaxing as Eren pulled his body against his, laying him on his chest and playing with his hair "today was the first time I went in that room for years..." He started "I had mentioned my soulmate before...Erwin...he passed away and I was devastated. When I met you, I realized I was lucky to have another soulmate..so I needed to move on...I cleaned out the drawers and moved the pictures...washed his smell of the sheets..I started fine...but I found the ring and..." he tensed "We had a lot of plans for the future..and...He was taken from me before he could..." He trailed off and Eren just nodded "I understand Levi. you don't have to keep going..May I ask how he passed..?" Levi nodded. "he had woken up to go to school, he was majoring in criminal justice, and I had gotten up to go get groceries, I was just walking...shopping looking at the food we needed, and I felt this pain, everything flashed a blinding white and when it passed...there was no more colors...everything was back to black and white and...i just started crying..I found out not long after, he had gotten in an accident...hit by a drunk driver...he died on impact.." he bit back tears "I didn't leave my house for a year..I barley ate, slept, and I cut..a lot..I was so depressed and I couldn't deal with it. I still have trouble but after going in there and cleaning...I feel...better?"he shrugged "Is that bad...that I feel...like I have some closure? That I am moving on?" Eren kissed his head "No. You have every right, and he would be happy to see you move on. you dont have to forget about him. I wont get mad if you need to talk about him or visit his grave if there is one..I would go with you, if you wanted me too. we can acknowledge and respect him, even in death...I really like you Levi..I cant replace him, but I can continue where he left off." Levi looked up at the shorter boy, tears in his eyes, they shared a passionate kiss "I like you too..and I would like that.. I like to think he would too." Eren stayed with Levi that night, in the bed that Erwin once slept in. He hadn't taken his place, but he knew Levi loved him, he stayed awake to make sure his lover was okay, and cuddled him through his dreams, he could get used to this.

 

(ITS NOT OVER YET DONT WORRY! I DEBATED ENDING IT HERE BUT I KINDA WANT TO KEEP GOING, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!)


	6. Chapter 5

Levi woke up in the morning, in a warm embrace, on the soft bed he owned. He hadn't woken up like this in years, he felt the arms around him, the breath on his skin, he soft sounds of the birds outside through the slightly ajar window, he sighed in peacefulness, moving to adjust himself more comfortably in the other embrace, he felt...warm...happy..alive. He liked it. He missed this feeling, he peeked his eyes open, the first true smile he had gave in years as he saw the browns of his lovers hair, the color of his eyes, his loose gray shirt, the soft blue of the comforter around their bodies, he turned, looking around the room, the soft white curtains that flowed in the wind, a bluejay flew by the open window, he smiled, seeing the vibrant colors. He looked back at his lover, kissing his cheek "Hey, Eren, wake up, I'm hungry and I am to short to reach the cereal and i want pancakes anyway, wake up" the younger male chuckled, peeking an eye open, "you're cute when you think I'm asleep." he looked around as well "Seeing the colors is nice..you have pretty eyes." Levi punched him playfully "Oh shut it you doof." he smiled, sitting up, stretching "now come on, I want pancakes." 

 

(short ik, but heres some cute fluff for you guys who read this


	7. Chapter 6

They left the bedroom, tired smiles, and sleep-laced laughs. Levi hopped on the counter, watching as Eren made them breakfast, leaning back on the counters, watching him scramble around the kitchen, humming a tone as he went, Levi chuckled at the dork he now called his boyfriend, he was happy again. Then, his smile fell "Shit...Hange..." Eren looked up at him in question "my.." he paused. making dramatic air parenthesis with his fingers and mocking the voice of a school girl "Best friend" before bursting out laughing, Eren joining him, he grabbed for his phone, tapping on the contact, after a few rings, they answered "hey shortstack! How are you holdin up, no one's heard from you in a while" Levi chuckled softly "Hey shitty glasses-" before he could even finish his sentance, Hange squealed so loud, Levi had to move the phone away to prevent himself from losing his eardrums, rolling his eyes, not missing Eren's raised eyebrow "YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME THAT IN SO LONG! " he chuckled "Hange, shut your mouth, listen. So, I was at the bar a few nights ago, trying to drown my sorrows, and someone sat next to me and..." he trailed off, "and...?" they pressed on, wanting the tea, "They added another rainbow flag by that fountain in town" it took Hange a minute to let the words sink in "they did? wait...does that mean...You saw the colors, did you..? Levi did you find your soulmate!" Levi just shook his head at their enthusiasm "Yes. I did. " They squealed again, causing a wince from Levi, and another laugh from Eren "Does that happen a lot?" Levi nodded "Was that him? He sounds hot! I am on my way to see you guys now!" "Not now Shitty glasses, calm down, you can meet him soon." they talked a bit more, before Levi hung up "Well that was a ride, wasn't it" they both chuckled "So that was Hange." 

(wow, 326 words, sorry guys, long chapters are a bit of weak spot of mine, soon I promise)


End file.
